Complicidad
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Siempre cae ante la tentación. Nozomi x (Eli x Umi)


Complicidad

Te acercas, te alejas. La miras mientras entrecruzas los dedos sobre tu vientre. No sabes bailar, pero te has permitido sentir cómo tu cadera se derrite al compás de una canción distorsionada. Te mueves, circundas tu eje y el cabello tapa tus ojos edulcorados, ella estira sus largos brazos, te llama como nunca lo había hecho y crees que los mares del paraíso son los que mojan tus piernas. «Ven aquí».

Dos pasos que titubeas al verla cada vez más cerca.

─Arrodíllate y ven aquí.

Te sueltas las tirantas del vestido, flores que se deshojan bajo las luces de un estudio reducido a cajas e instrumentos sin acomodar. Antes de tocar sus dedos largos y blancos, das el paso que te aleja de la única prenda que te resguardaba de la mirada indecisa de quien fuiste a visitar. Sabías que era una mala idea a organizar las cosas de la mudanza. Lo sabías. Sus orbes presentan la calma de una suave marea. Te ensalza con palabras que le hacen cosquillas a tu cuerpo. Sus labios acarician pliegues que la luz no alcanza a revelar. Suspiras y ella sigue con el hechizo: cella tu cuerpo con un siseo diáfano.

─Eli…

La luz que sale de la lámpara del escritorio, refleja el placer de tus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello para atrás, muestra cuánto estás dispuesta. Ves la coleta alta de Eli, su cuello largo, rubio y esbelto; la ropa de Umi amontonada en lo que se logra ver del closet de la habitación. No puedes evitarlo, Umi llegará más tarde, de seguro Kotori y Honoka querrán saber más de su nueva vida de pareja y tú aprovechas eso; mientras ellas hablan de sus trabajos, tú deslizas tus manos hacia tu entrepierna, caliente, deseosa.

─¿A qué hora llega?

─Eso no te importa.

Se lame sus dedos e intenta explorarte. Hace un primer intento que evitas acariciando su rostro. Su boca, al estar un poco desdibujada por las sombras te incomoda. Sin entender, te sumes unos instantes en la desazón de tu deseo. Quieres ignorar lo culpable que eres y disfrutar del único momento en donde podrás compartir tu cuerpo con la que dices es tu único amor. Ella lo aprueba, como un acto caritativo, sencillo y torpe… para luego volverse a ir. Lo decidieron antes que las latas de cerveza aumentaran velozmente, lo dijo cuando descubrió que la visitabas sin brasier «Como siempre, Nozomi, buscas mostrar de más».

─Eli…

La llamas y su nombre calienta tu lengua y tranca tu garganta; su cuerpo, aun completamente cubierto, te excita. Imaginas que mantiene la delgadez de su adolescencia junto a la protuberancia dada en los primeros años adultos. Cómo te gustaría volver a las clases de natación. Su estilo libre le hacía salir con sus senos elevados, imagen que en tus noches curiosas, aparece con recurrencia.

Ella te mira, compasiva, te besa tus manos y ataca, esta vez golpea la cadera que aún sientes arder y muerde tus nalgas.

Le bajas la chaqueta, te sienta en las piernas de un solo jalón. Sus ojos marrones niegan tus intenciones. Quieres abrazarla, ladear tu cuello y rogarle entre suaves súplicas que deje saliva entre tus curvas presuntuosas. Ansiosa, esperas que sus dientes se encuentren con la cima de tus senos, que la palidez de su labial decore tus areolas.

Aprieta y juega con tus pezones: gimes.

─Cállate.

Te encoges entre sus piernas, rehúyes del dolor cada vez más presente.

─Creo Umi se va a enterar.

Los dedos aún ensalivados se abren paso desde el esternón, te cosquillean, te rasguñan y acarician el bello tímido entre tus piernas.

─¡Eli!

El eco de la música retumba de nuevo en sus cabezas, lo sienten más cercano, ameno a la situación. Nozomi acaricia, por encima de la blusa color perla, las clavículas y se adentra por el escote a sentir la redondez de Eli.

─No. Tú no tocas.

La vibración en el sillón en donde están sentadas, se acentúa al estar en su medio. Eli te empuja, tropiezas y caes al piso. Ella te soba la cabeza y responde un par de preguntas. Sonríe y acaricia sus brazos. Tomas el vestido sin que ella diga algo de su momento a solas, te lo pones y sales de la habitación. La humedad que recorre tus muslos comienza a secarse, la de tus mejillas, parece empeorar.

─No te vayas aún, Umi dice que la esperes para que salgamos a cenar.

* * *

:v pues espero les guste.


End file.
